


One Saw It

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Exodus (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz reflects</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Saw It

The first mecha who ever had ever known Optimus was created to lead, not to follow others, was Jazz. Optimus Prime had possessed a different name in that time. This had been when he was still 'brother' or 'my friend' or 'the librarian' to Megatron as revolution brewed. Jazz had been of a higher caste, but the two mechas had been close. Whether it was during the time they spent drinking and talking, or, once revolution was in the winds, sparring, Jazz had known Orion Pax as Orion's own confidante. Jazz had watched the questioning grow. He had seen Orion step away from being a content data clerk. He could see the progression from questioning to trying to take hold of his destiny. Jazz felt it as Orion grew into the leader he would one day be. Because it was Jazz who taught him to fight, Jazz who watched the blaze in those optics of growing, becoming more than he had been. And after, when one impetuous kiss led to passion, Jazz found that caste had nothing to do with the way Orion took command of the encounter, beckoning Jazz to follow him down new paths.

Jazz never looked back.


End file.
